wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's Jeff?
Where's Jeff? is a song from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!. There is also a game show based in TV Series 3 of the same name. There are also deleted scenes and bonus clips from the song. Song Credits Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page Guitars: John Field, Colin Watson Drums: Tony Henry Percussion: Steve Machamer Piano: Steve Blau Keyboards: Jeff Fatt Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick & Simon Pryce) Children's Voices: Joseph Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Produced by: Anthony Field LIVE Hot Potatoes! * M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier Guitars: Rex Goh Bass: John O'Grady Keyboards: Dominic Lindsay, Tony Gardner Drums: Tony Henry Percussion: Craig Abercrombie * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Party & Song Activity Book * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field & Dominic Lindsay * © 2003 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Where's Jeff? Is he sleeping outside? Where's Jeff? Has he gone for a ride? Where's Jeff? Is he in the countryside? Lookee lookee lookee lookee Wy yi yi yi Where's Jeff? Is he sleeping inside? Where's Jeff? Is he still on his ride? Where's Jeff? You know, he's nowhere in sight. Lookee lookee lookee lookee Wy yi yi yi Lookee lookee here Lookee lookee there Lookee lookee lookee lookee Lookee everywhere Lookee lookee here Lookee lookee there Lookee lookee lookee lookee Wy yi yi yi Where's Jeff? Is he sleeping outside? Where's Jeff? Has he gone for a ride? Where's Jeff? Is he in the countryside? Lookee lookee lookee lookee Wy yi yi yi Lookee lookee here Lookee lookee there Lookee lookee lookee lookee Lookee everywhere Lookee lookee here Lookee lookee there Lookee lookee lookee lookee Wy yi yi yi Where's Jeff? Is he sleeping outside? Where's Jeff? Has he gone for a ride? Where's Jeff? Is he in the countryside? Lookee lookee lookee lookee Wy yi yi yi Where's Jeff? Is he sleeping inside? Where's Jeff? Is he still on his ride? Where's Jeff? You know, he's nowhere in sight. Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Trivia * The Wiggles: Live in Concert Program shows that Paul Paddick's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. Gallery Song Where'sJeff-1.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Network Wiggles Where'sJeff-2.jpg|Greg singing Where'sJeff-3.jpg|Anthony singing Where'sJeff-4.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Where'sJeff-5.jpg|Murray singing Where'sJeff-6.jpg|Jeff at the park Where'sJeff-7.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema Where'sJeff-8.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Hoyts Cinema Where'sJeff-9.jpg|Jeff in his bed Where'sJeff-10.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Lollipop's Playland Where'sJeff-11.jpg|Jeff on teacup ride Where'sJeff-12.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing Where'sJeff-13.jpg|Greg opening the first door Where'sJeff-14.jpg|Anthony in the first door Where'sJeff-15.jpg|Greg opening the second door Where'sJeff-16.jpg|Anthony in the second door Where'sJeff-17.jpg|Greg opening the third door Where'sJeff-18.jpg|Anthony in the third door Where'sJeff-19.jpg|Greg opening the small door Where'sJeff-20.jpg|Murray in the small door Where'sJeff-21.jpg|Jeff sleeping while fishing Where'sJeff-22.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the lake Where'sJeff-23.jpg|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW Where'sJeff-24.jpg|Murray and Jeff at State Rail Authority of NSW Where'sJeff-25.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons Where'sJeff-26.jpg|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons Where'sJeff-27.png|The Awake Wiggles holding their arms Where'sJeff-28.jpg|Jeff hiding behind the Awake Wiggles Where'sJeff-29.jpg|Jeff at the beach Where'sJeff-30.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the Beach Where'sJeff-31.jpg|Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service Where'sJeff-32.jpg|Murray and Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service Where'sJeff-33.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping Where'sJeff-34.jpg|Jeff in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra Where'sJeff-35.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra Where'sJeff-36.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a Slippery Dip Where'sJeff-37.jpg|Jeff waking up on a Slippery Dip Where'sJeff-38.jpg|Jeff awake on a Slippery Dip Where'sJeff-39.jpg|The Wiggles at Featherdale Wildlife park Where'sJeff-40.jpg|Jeff in Manly Art Gallery and museum Where'sJeff-41.jpg|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit Where'sJeff-42.jpg|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV Where'sJeff-43.jpg|Jeff sleeping in front of Archibald Fountain at Hyde Park Where'sJeff-44.jpg|A Paraglide Where'sJeff-45.jpg|Jeff sleeping while riding a paraglide Where'sJeff-46.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a stack of potatoes Where'sJeff-47.jpg|Jeff at the library Deleted Scenes Where'sJeff-AlternateScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the library in an alternate scene Where'sJeff-DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping under a beach umbrella in a deleted scene Where'sJeff-DeletedScene2.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Sydney Academy in a deleted scene Where'sJeff-DeletedScene3.jpg|Jeff riding in an elevator in a deleted scene Where'sJeff-DeletedScene4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a toy store in a deleted scene Bonus Clip And Wiggly Concert WearingSunglasses1.jpg|Jeff feeling hot WearingSunglasses2.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Wearing Sunglasses WearingShoes1.jpg|Jeff walking in bare feet WearingShoes2.jpg|Jeff's socks WearingShoes3.jpg|"Do your feet hurt when they walk on rough ground? Are those sticks and stones uncomfortable under your toes?" WearingShoes4.jpg|"Why not try shoes." WearingShoes5.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Wearing Shoes WearingShoes6.jpg|Jeff putting his shoes on WearingShoes7.jpg|Jeff's socks and shoes WearingShoes8.jpg|Jeff finishing put on shoes WearingShoes9.jpg|Jeff giving a thumbs up TakingtheElevator1.jpg TakingtheElevator2.jpg|Jeff TakingtheElevator3.jpg TakingtheElevator4.jpg|Elevator button TakingtheElevator5.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Taking the Elevator TakingtheElevator6.jpg WearingaHat1.jpg|Jeff feeling hot WearingaHat2.jpg|Jeff having an idea WearingaHat3.jpg|Jeff wearing an Arabian hat WearingaHat4.jpg|Jeff wearing a fishing hat WearingaHat5.jpg|Jeff wearing a swagman's hat WearingaHat6.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Wearing a Hat JumpingontheTrampoline.jpg|Wags jumping on the trampoline TakingaBreak.jpg TakingaBreak2.jpg Fishing1.jpg|Jeff feeling bored Fishing2.png|Fishing hook Fishing3.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Fishing Sleeping.png|Murray yawning Sleeping2.png|Murray feeling sleepy Sleeping3.png|Murray showing sleepy eyes Sleeping4.png|Murray having an idea Sleeping5.png|Murray falling asleep Sleeping6.png|Jeff and Murray Sleeping7.png|''"Jeff not included."'' Sleeping8.png|Community Service Announcement: Sleeping Hats(CommunityServiceAnnouncement).jpg|Jeff wearing a construction hat AttheMovies1.jpg|Community Service Announcement: At the Movies AttheMovies2.jpg|A man blocks Jeff's spot AttheMovies3.jpg|Jeff listening AttheMovies4.jpg|Jeff moving to a different spot AttheMovies5.jpg|Jeff watching the movie AttheMovies6.jpg|Another man blocks Jeff's spot AttheMovies7.jpg|Jeff shruggs AttheMovies8.jpg|so he enjoys the movie anyway. HangingClothes1.jpg|Jeff trying to hang up a shirt HangingClothes2.jpg|Jeff's shirt HangingClothes3.jpg|Jeff failing HangingClothes4.jpg|Jeff listening HangingClothes5.jpg|Jeff having an idea HangingClothes6.jpg|A clothespin HangingClothes7.jpg|Jeff holding a clothespin HangingClothes8.jpg|Jeff hanging up a shirt with a clothespin HangingClothes9.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Hanging Clothes EatinganApple.jpg|Jeff eating an apple AskingforDirections1.jpg|Subway AskingforDirections2.jpg|Dorothy in the outback AskingforDirections3.jpg|Dorothy nodding while listening AskingforDirections4.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Asking for Directions AskingforDirections5.jpg|''"That way, Dorothy."'' AskingforDirections6.jpg|Jeff AttheLibrary1.jpg AttheLibrary2.jpg AttheLibrary3.jpg|Jeff at the library AttheLibrary4.jpg AttheLibrary5.jpg AttheLibrary6.jpg AttheLibrary7.jpg AttheLibrary8.jpg AttheLibrary9.jpg|Community Service Announcement: At the Library AtthePlayland1.jpg|Jeff at Lollipop's Playland AtthePlayland2.jpg|Lollipop's Playland Teacup Ride AtthePlayland3.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy at Lollipop's Playland HulaHoop.jpg|Jeff hula hooping Jeff- Wiggles ov.jpg|Jeff And Greg|link=Jeff- Wiggles ov 1063389688_0cfa667d17_o.jpg|Jeff and Anthony balloons in the 2003-2005 Tour|link=1063389688_0cfa667d17_o Category:Wiggles songs Category:Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Karaoke Songs 3 Songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Repeat Songs Category:2004 songs Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 3 Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Songs Focused on Jeff Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggles Tribute Party Music Songs Category:Wiggles Party Music Tribute Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute - The Greatest Hits Songs Category:Tribute to the Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:The Wiggles Show (Rental Video) Songs